ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras
Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras is the final installment series featuring the Scorpium Ultras. It focused on character development for Ida and those from the younger generation. This series serves as a teaser, for the events of the following movie. Characters Returning Scorpium Ultras *Ultraman Virus/Kai Tomoya *Ultraman Cure/Uota Kenki *Yvon/Sakura *Dark Sceptor/Ren Tomoya *Ultraman Trident (Cameo) *Ultraman Lava *Ultraman Windy *Ultraman All (Scorpium Ultra) (Cameo) *Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra) (Cameo) *Ultraman Celestial (Scorpium Ultra) (Cameo) Introduced Scorpium Ultras *Ida/Ida Tomoya *Ultrawoman Flora *Ultraman Sprout *Ultraman Tsuchi *Ultraman Kaze *Ultrawoman Blitz *Ultrawoman Minous/Kate Kenki *Ultraman Dune (cameo) *Ultraman Dabra (cameo) Human Characters *Principal (Unnamed): The principal of Ida’s university, he loves interacting with his students personally and being friendly. *Professor (Unnamed): The lecturer who taught Ida during her astronomy course in the university. *Ida’s friends: The best friends of Ida, their bonds drive her in unlocking her Ultimate Form and fought alongside her as temporary co-host during her final duel with Guar Spectre. **Akane Okiku: Ida’s childhood friend. Although lost contact for many years, both crossed paths again, attending the same university course and she is fond of fencing, their friendship grew stronger. Akane has a supportive and kind-hearted personality. Accepting Ida’s true nature, Akane was delighted in meeting her family members. **Shin Akira: As both were group leaders for their final year project, both become close friends. Shin was Ida’s support pillar and provided her with advice, acting like her "second older brother". Shin’s cool personality, causing him to have a charismatic nature. **Naomi Chigusa: Ida’s closest friend. A lively and compassionate individual. Although both did separate courses in university but had been living together since high school. Kaiju & Seijin *Genesis Messiah (cameo) *Curiums (cameo) *Terrariums (cameo) *Vipermayu (appeared in parts 5-6, the main antagonist) *Absorber **Normal (part 1-2) **Cyber (part 1) *Thermal Demaaga (part 1) *Guar Army **Guar Spectre (part 1) ***Guar Siblings: Juda, Mold and Gina **Bemzn (part 1) **Gyeronia (part 1) **King Joegue (part 1) *Alien Gold (part 2) *Rudian (part 2) *Shirogane Demaaga (part 2) **Normal **Molten *SnakeWheel (part 2) *Refleza (part 2) **Ball Form *Time Messiah (part 4 flashback) *Flametron (part 3) *Flame Stargon (part 3) *Honozan (part 3) *Hyozan (part 3) *Green-forest Mountain Kaiju: TBA (part 5) *Plasma Killersaurus (part 5) *Bagu Zetton (part 4-5) *Alien Zetton Ketura (part 4) *Phoenix Pandon (part 5) *Alien Tranquil (part 4) *Alien Flora (part 4) *Photovile (part 4) *Arrestor (part 5) *Ex-Basser "Aurora" (part 4-5) *Okami (part 5) *Kamaitadon (part 5) *Reugosite Cloud Form, Monster Form (part 4-5) *Dimetrus (part 4) *Holoten (part 3) *Moetargana (part 3) *El Mosco (part 4-5) *Minonagi (part 4) Parts *Part 1: The Awakening **Summary: The Space Devil siblings; Gina, Mold and Juda and their powerful minions have invaded the Earth. Having awakened her powers, Ida joins her family and engaging in an intense battle with the siblings, who even recreated their combined form, the ancient evil Guar and threatening the universe’s peace. Will Ida successfully become the key for permanently ending the immortality of Guar through her unlocked Ultimate Form? *Part 2: Fate of Planet Gorudo **Summary: The returning of Evogargon, will eventually cause the extinction of the Alien Gold race. While exploring in space, Ida reunited with her family in Planet Gorudo and assisting her young aunt, Minous against Evogargon and his powerful forces. Will the peaceful aliens face their impending doom? *Part 3: The Brotherly Bond **Summary: The brothers from Planet Lava; Lava and Tsuchi has pledged themselves with protecting their home against invaders who threatened them. *Part 4: Unusual Land of Parasitic Beings: **Summary: The introduction of various poisonous creatures, hailing from an inescapable maze and the abnormal Sekyu Dimension. Having sacrificed themselves from saving their younger sisters; Windy, Kaze and Sprout was banished into the said dimension. Immediately, the trio fell into the surviving Alien Ketura's trap and was temporarily forced into hiding after diminishing their energies from battling an army of Bagu Zetton. While seeking the way for returning home, they encountered an impossible foe during their adventures. Will the life-and-death challenge be eventually overcome? *Part 5: Overcoming Lost of Missing Brothers **Summary: A formidable friendship was forged between Blitz and Flora, due to sharing the same depression. Both showed distrustful for anyone approaching them- the vengeful and powerful underling of the now-deceased Guar Spectre, Plasma Killersaurus decided to take advantage of those feelings. Blitz and Flora's unremorseful actions when dealing against faithful servants serving under him, which caused extensive damage across multiple worlds while seeking back their lost siblings. As Plasma Killersaurus attempted destroying their home where both had fond memories with their brothers, will Blitz and Flora regain composure after seeing through their errors, ending the destroyer's attempts of wiping out something they treasured the most? *Part 6: Butterfly Lifeform **Summary: Vipermayu has returned with unmeasurable power, who disappeared centuries after its previous defeat. Since the elder ones worked on restoring the imbalances caused, an epic but deadly battle was entrusted to the younger generation Scorpium Ultras and allied themselves with Dark Sceptor and Ida. An unexpected miracle occurred, when everything seemed completely hopeless. Trivia *This second installment is originally intended as a movie before being changed to a gaiden, with every episode introducing a new Scorpium Ultra from the younger generation. **Before the introduction of Vipermayu, the series didn't have an antagonist. *Similarly like the previous installment and Ultraman One (Season 5), it focused more on the character's backstories and was originally the last series from Excerlics Continuity, before the creation of Ultrawoman Divis (series). Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Gaidens Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series